


When the husband's away...

by katajainen



Series: Decorating yourself and why this annoys your partner [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beards, Domestic Disputes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grows a beard when Draco's abroad. Draco doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the husband's away...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of one-shot silliness in the Movember spirit.

ʻWhat is that, pray?ʼ

‘Why, it's a beard’, replied Harry, grinning shamelessly.

‘I managed to deduce as much, thank you. But what in Mordred's name is it doing on your face?’ snapped Draco, an exasperated frown on his face. He was still standing on the kitchen doorstep, some stray specks of soot from the fireplace clinging to the shoulder of his cloak.

‘Growing, I suppose. It's not like I've put a Permanent Sticking Charm on it.’

‘Trust you to turn into a complete caveman when I'm away. It was only a month, for crying out loud!’

‘Plenty of time to grow a beard.’

‘And a moustache!’

‘Well, yes. The beard would be awfully lonely all by itself’, Harry admitted, stroking his neatly-trimmed goatee.

‘It's disgusting.’ Draco shrugged off his cloak, dusting off the last of the soot. ‘I see you haven't even cleaned the Floo since I left. Too busy watching your facial hair grow, I reckon.’

Harry sighed. ‘Don't be a beast. Come here.’ He gathered the blond in his arms. ‘It **has** been a month since I last got a kiss.’ Draco tried to squirm free, but Harry soon had him pinned against the doorframe.

‘It tickles! Get off me!’

‘You'll get used to it’, Harry assured, happily kissing his way along Draco's clean-shaven jaw. ‘I missed you’, he murmured, nuzzling the soft skin below the other man's ear.

‘Don’t you try to distract me! That – that _face-fur_ goes. Or I do.’

‘That's what you said about the earring, too. But I managed to persuade you otherwise, didn't I?’

‘You're impossible’, Draco sighed, finally relaxing against Harry's body.

‘And that's why you love me. Who knows, maybe I'll get a tattoo the next time you're abroad.’

‘No, you won't. Absolutely not!’

‘Try me.’

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I wrote a [prequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5834464) just for the sake of it.


End file.
